A Very Faberry New Year
by Beleauty
Summary: As the year draws to a close, Quinn Fabray works on putting her life back into perspective, but there are some changes in her life she was definitely not expecting...    This is also my first time writing a fic, be gentle :P


The hallways of William McKinley High were unusually quiet, the mid-afternoon cold snap seemed to have silenced most of the school, and the last day before Christmas break seemed to have motivated most of the students to stay home.

Quinn Fabray was not one of those students, she had been working extra hard for the past few weeks, when others had been winding down. She had been looking up her chances of getting into Yale and knew that every moment counted. She had already begun working on her admissions essay, which she had left in her car that morning and had subsequently spent the whole morning thinking about it. After lunch she had decided to give history a miss, grab her essay and spend the lesson working on it in the library.

Her solid plan had started to go downhill quite rapidly, she had retrieved her essay from the car with no problems but as she was coming back towards the school she slipped on an ice slick and promptly landed on her back.

Quinn had closed her eyes, drinking in the pain and frustration of the moment before opening her eyes and letting it go. She stared up at the sky, her mind beginning to go on its own tangents.

_People never look up at the sky as adults_, she thought nostalgically. As a child she had spent many hours laying in the snow, staring up at impossibly clear skies and marvelling at the world. She wondered why she didn't do that anymore. As she started to stand up she got her answer, after lying in the snow for a minute she was completely wet and sodden and now that the show of the moment had worn off, she was _freezing._

And so she found herself in the school hallways, walking with a slight limp and leaving drops of water behind her as she made her way to her locker. Inside Quinn kept an emergency change of clothes, since she had been slushied and had to spend the entire day walking around with bright stains on her clothes she had decided to be prepared. She pulled out her clothes and shuffled her way towards the girls change rooms.

Rachel Berry had been having a frustrating morning, Rachel had always considered herself physically fit; every morning and evening she would always make time for her exercises as she felt it was important for a performer to always be at their peak physical condition, that way she would be prepared for any role.

However, despite her healthy fitness regime there had always been a physical weakness Rachel had yet to overcome: competitive sports. After spending her whole gym period being 'accidentally' hit with basketballs and bumped out of the way Rachel felt bruises on her legs and her ego.

She knew the rules mostly, but as soon as it came to practical application it was as though something took control of her body and as a ball came towards her all she could do was cover her face and turn her body away.

Once as a freshman she had tried to get her dads to force the school to not force her to participate in any activity that could potentially damage her face, but they had thought she was overreacting. Perhaps they were right, but Rachel Berry knew that the road to stardom was paved with rejects who had failed to make it big due to freckles, or acne or heaven forbid scarring.

Once Rachel had been hit in the face by a softball and it had cut her lip, she had cried for a week wondering if or not it was going to turn into a hideous scar. All she had been able to do was to apply vitamin E lotion and pray. She had been lucky and there had been so scarring, but she still considered it a very gruelling week.

Since it was the last day of school and Rachel had been forced to participate in what she viewed as direct combat which had left her sore and dishevelled Rachel decided to give history lesson a miss and enjoy a shower and perhaps use her connection in the cafeteria to secure a nice mug of lemon and ginger tea. The idea sounded tantalising on such a cold day and her cold toes curled in excitement.

First she had to wait for the locker room to be cleared, Rachel did not shower with other girls in school, it had been her rule since middle school when girls there who were clearly jealous and did not have valid ways of expressing themselves would play practical jokes on her like waiting until she was wet and turning off the hot water, or stealing her clothes. Once the girls had stolen them and didn't give them back at all, she had to wait for a teacher to come by and hearing her before she could get dressed.

After she was sure the coast was clear Rachel walked into the locker room and made her way to the middle shower stall, her usual.

Rachel turned on the shower, allowing the cold pipes to slowly turn hot as she took off her clothes, placing them neatly in the dry shower next to her, it never hurt to be careful and make sure her clothes were out of reach from any praying Cheerio eyes.

Rachel adjusted the temperature to her liking and then stepped naked under the glorious spray. She felt her body relax as the warm water ran over her, soothing the sore and bruised pincushion that her body had become.

Rachel felt like nothing could ruin her bliss.

Quinn made it to the locker room without being sighted by any nosy teachers who might wonder why she was wandering around during class. If such a thing happened she usually just feigned 'lady problems', female teachers could relate and male teachers would let her run naked through the hallways if it meant they didn't have to hear her explain what 'lady problems' meant.

As Quinn walked into the change room she heard nothing, but the room was steamy as though someone had recently been there. Quinn looked at the crumpled and wet pages of her admission essay in disgust, she knew there would be a hefty price for deciding to do her first draft on pen and paper instead of writing it up on the computer. Although it was still legible in most parts, she was going to have to re-write others as they had been snowed out of existence and Quinn could not remember everything she had written.

With a barely audible sigh she made her way towards the back of the shower stalls, Quinn always chose the one to the furthest back, she never knew why but it was almost like a superstition now. As she walked through Quinn glanced something out of the corner of her eye and turned quickly, her eyes wide and frantic.

A small shriek was her reward for turning around, a familiarly annoying shriek come to think of it. And there Quinn saw Rachel. Quinn would later realise she had only seen Rachel's naked body for but a few seconds, but it had seemed like slow motion to her. Rachel's long brown hair was damp and plastered to her tanned shoulders in a way that seemed so accidentally seductive, her flat stomach dripping with moisture and her perky breasts heaving as she gasped in her surprise.

"Quinn!" Rachel half shouted.

"Sorry, sorry" Quinn responded quickly as she continued towards the back of the showers, her heart beating faster than she could fathom why. She concentrated her efforts on thinking about anything else as she heard Rachel quickly dressing. Soon enough Rachel was haphazardly dressed and hurled herself out of the room without a backwards glance.

As Quinn undressed and climbed into her warm shower she realised that she didn't even feel cold anymore, her skin felt flushed and hot and for reasons beyond her knowledge she could not stop picturing a wet and naked Rachel.

As she soaped at her body she was thinking of Rachel, her long brown legs, her hardened nipples, her slightly parted mouth and that neat nest of pubic hair between her legs. Everything about the experience filled Quinn with an unfamiliar warmth and she found herself massaging her own nipples gently, her mouth seemed to long for something she had never before tasted and she felt her body starting to burn.

After she finished her shower Quinn slowly dressed herself, each motion purposeful but absent minded.

_This is new._

Rachel still felt embarrassed by her earlier run in with Quinn, it was nearly the end of the school day and Rachel could not stop thinking about it. She was sure that Quinn was probably going to tell everyone about it, adding colourful details about back hair or anything else she could imagine.

She took comfort in that it was the end of year and perhaps when school returned no one would remember whatever horrible things Quinn Fabray had told them.

Rachel stuffed her books into her locker angrily and as she turned and spun away she almost ran directly into Quinn.

"Oh, Quinn, sorry" Rachel mumbled, "I was just on my way to my last class."

"Well I have a free," Quinn responded, "mind if I walk you?"

Rachel was of course suspicious but determined to see a silver lining, so she nodded and her and Quinn started walking towards Spanish. It didn't take long at all before Quinn broke the slightly uneasy silence.

"So I really don't know what to say, but I was wondering what you were doing for New Years?" Rachel looked up at Quinn in surprise; was Quinn being nice to her? Perhaps this was some attempt to make her look more of a fool.

_Stop it Rachel, _she told herself harshly, _Quinn is your sometimes friend and as the great Eva Peron said 'I am my own woman', I don't need to be scared._

"Um, no actually. My Dads and I were going to go see a show but then Finn asked if I would spend it with him so I said yes and my Dads booked their tickets and then Finn tells me that his family actually want to spend New Years together as a family. Which is ok" Rachel rambled, "I mean I was a bit upset for a week after her told me but then I realised that all experience is something I can use in my craft. Today's pain in tomorrow's Tony Award, you know?"

Quinn gazed blankly back at her, "Right . . . yes, of course." Quinn and Rachel walked silently for a few seconds, Rachel felt that Quinn was really soaking up the depth of her words. "Anyway" she continued, "my mum has a date and my father is 'whereabouts unknown' and my sister is not flying in so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my house and celebrate New Years?"

"Why?" Rachel blurted out before she could stop herself, "I mean, sorry" she corrected, "it's just that over the years you and I have had occasional friend moments but you've never asked me to go anywhere with you."

Quinn nodded, "that's fair. But Rachel it's senior year, I don't want to look back on this time and regret not getting to know you better, you've always tried to look out for me and I thought maybe we could have a little champagne and see in the New Year together."

"That actually sounds nice," Rachel admitted, "I didn't really want to spend it alone. What time should I be at your place?"

"Let's make it seven, it should be fun." Rachel agreed and hurried off to Spanish class with a smile on her face, Quinn watched her every step of the way.

Quinn ran her fingers through her blonde hair for what must be the hundredth time, looking at her pale face in the mirror. Her hair was growing back quite fast and now her golden locks had reached her shoulder. She had liked her cropped hair, but in some ways she was glad that it was longer again too, she had been silly to think that her haircut would change everything.

Quinn knew a lot about changes, being pregnant, having everybody find out, losing her parents, people finding out Finn was not the father and losing him, giving up her baby, seeing her baby again and the craziness that had ensued.

She had known on some level, what she had looked like to people, she herself had known she was acting crazy and ridiculous, but as with all the other stages of her life they had needed to run their course.

So she had been through many changes, but none confused her as deeply as she was now. Every night since she had seen Rachel in that shower she had been thinking about her and not in a casual way but in a very specifically sexual manner. This had never happened to Quinn before, she didn't even ever remember feeling lust before. She had had sex with Puck when she was drunk and she had not enjoyed it, and sure she had enjoyed kissing boys but she had never really felt passion for them.

When she thought of Rachel wet and naked in that shower it made her feel flushed all over and she felt a fire building between her legs. Sometimes it would become so strong her hips would begin moving on their own and although she had never had one before, Quinn suspected that that road led to orgasm. Of all people she thought who could possibly elicit this kind of feeling in her, the last she person she would have suspected would be Rachel.

Quinn tried to block the thought from her mind, hopefully she would spend some more time with Rachel and it would go away. Smoothing down her yellow sweetheart cut dress she reached for a white cardigan and pulled it over her slender frame, As she walked down the stairs of her empty home she could feel the warmth emanating from the fireplace, the crackling felt like a comfort as she set about organising.

She had prepared some vegan canapés in the form of marinated vegetables tarts, Cherry tomatoes stuffed with chives and spiced rice, mushroom and sweet potato vol au vents and she had even cooked a vegetable bake for dinner, in case they were extra hungry.

She had placed a bottle of Moët in a bucket of ice and had pulled down two crystal glasses from her mothers' cabinet, she had placed them on a silver platter and scattered strawberries artfully across the platter.

As the time neared seven her heart began to beat in her throat and by the time she heard the familiar ring of her doorbell she was wishing she had already had a glass of champagne to calm her.

She walked the length to the front door almost as though she were on a cloud and it seemed to take forever, but in no time at all really she was opening the door to a beaming Rachel.

"Happy New Years Eve!" she greeted in her regular friendly tone as Quinn gestured for her to come in, "I didn't know if I should bring anything so I make a key lime pie" she handed it to Quinn, "But it's vegan so . . ." she trailed off.

"No no" Quinn rushed, "it looks great, thank you." She watched as Rachel look off her thigh long winter coat and placed it on the coat rack, she found her eyes once against drawn to her browned legs which were on display in a pleated black short skirt and black and diamond heels.

"Great shoes" Quinn commented.

"Oh thanks, my dad's got them for me, they have great taste."

Quinn led Rachel into the den where the fireplace was crackling and the champagne was chilled. "Would you like some champagne?" Quinn asked softly.

"Yes please," Rachel responded, Quinn slowly poured the Moët into the crystal glasses and handed one to Rachel.

"Cheers" she said and she gently clinked her glass with Rachel's.

Rachel was shocked by the size and beauty of Quinn's house, she heard that her mother had gained it in the separation. The den was lovely, tastefully decorated and lit with only dim lighting and the glow of the fire.

She had been exceptionally excited when she had seen all of Quinn's vegan dishes laid out and to her surprise after a few glasses of champagne the conversation was flowing easily between them. Both of them had been to Pony Club when they were little, Quinn's pony had been called Sundance and her own pony had been called Butternut, they had talked about Glee club, school, college, music, movies, books and celebrities. They had even talked seriously for a while about civil rights, Rachel's gay dads and Beth.

Before Rachel knew it they were on their second bottle of champagne and she was laughing boisterously at Quinn's Mr Shue impersonation.

"Oh wow, that does sound just like him," Rachel laughed as she sipped her champagne, "wow, this is really delicious, where did you get it?"

"Oh my mom stocks plenty of it," she said dismissively, this is just what was left over from her Christmas party, "my parents are both those kind of 'suburban alcoholics' you know" Quinn said, "no outrageous behaviour but they are constantly sauced to take the edge off."

"The edge off of what?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Disappointment I guess," Quinn said thoughtfully, "I never used to notice it, or at least I told myself I didn't. But after my perfect world shattered I started seeing things a little more clearly." Quinn herself took another sip from her crystal glass, "my mom used to want to be successful and travel and conquer the world and then she got married and had kids and settled down and I think it was a way for her to convince herself that she had everything she ever needed."

Quinn paused, "I guess with my dad it was similar, he had what he wanted in some ways but in other ways I think he just got bored. So thus the drinking and the other women."

"Have you spoken to him?" Rachel asked tentatively, not sure if she was crossing Quinn's boundaries.

Quinn uncrossed her pale, shapely legs and sat forward a little, "no," she said, "and I don't want to. At least not yet, maybe in the future I will be able to forgive him and seek him out. But I don't know."

Rachel nodded and the motion caused her head to spin a little, "what time is it?" she asked softly.

Quinn looked at the small art deco clock that was hanging in the den, "ten minutes to the New Year."

Quinn picked up the remote control and flicked on the television, the broadcast from the Times Square Ball Drop was on, Quinn and Rachel both sat on the soft carpet in front of the television, the glow lighting their faces. Rachel allowed her head to sit on Quinn's shoulder and to her surprise Quinn didn't move away, in fact soon after she felt Quinn's fingers intertwining with hers.

Rachel felt like they were stuck in between time, it seemed that they were there forever, resting on each other and holding hands, but suddenly to her surprise the sixty second countdown was on.

Quinn stood up, stretching her body and offered a hand to Rachel as she climbed to her feet. Once she stood Quinn did not let go of her hand and Rachel couldn't explain why, but she was glad, she held Quinn's a little tighter.

"Do you have any resolutions?" Quinn asked her, her voice a whisper in the darkened room.

"Make every moment count" Rachel said, "I'm not going to make silly resolutions this year, I'm just going to let myself experience things and not close myself off." She stared timidly at Quinn, "what about you?"

Quinn hesitated, the clock was rounding down to twenty seconds.

"Not so much a resolution as something I think I should do."

_Fifteen seconds._

"What's that?"

_Ten seconds._

"Maybe I shouldn't."

Rachel felt herself wishing, hoping and she was starting to realise what she wanted.

"You should."

_Five seconds._

Quinn turned to face her and as Rachel heard the crowd on TV counting down the last few seconds, Quinn's face towards hers, her beautiful lips slightly parted.

Rachel leaned in and as the New Year chimed in her lips were locked with Quinn's.

Quinn didn't really remember how she had gotten here. The night had been wonderful, the champagne delicious and the company had been breath-taking, and as she had stared down into Rachel's beautiful eyes she had been unable to help herself.

Kissing Rachel felt like a dream come true, her lips were soft and moist and her kiss was tender and passionate. Quinn felt like a phantom in her own body as she placed her arms around Rachel, who was trembling. She pulled her tighter into her embrace and Rachel did not resist. They pulled their lips away for a brief breath of air before they started again, this time with more heat and passion.

Quinn felt her tongue part Rachel's mouth and heard a small groan escape from her lips, Quinn tasted the inside of Rachel's mouth and ran her hands over Rachel's arms and up through her hair. She felt Rachel's shiver as her skin became covered in gooseflesh.

Quinn hesitated, she knew what she wanted but she didn't want to push Rachel too far, she didn't want to scare her away. As though Rachel could read her thoughts she put her hands up to Quinn's shoulders and slowly slipped the thin white cardigan she was wearing. That was all the sign Quinn needed, she allowed her cardigan to drop onto the ground and she kissed Rachel with renewed vigour.

She allowed her hands to roam over Rachel's slender body as she felt Rachel's tongue darting inside of her mouth, sending shockwaves through her. She found her hands on Rachel's breasts and Rachel let out another groan and Quinn thumbed her nipples through the thin fabric of her blouse.

Quinn ran her hands further down to Rachel's skirt, sliding her hands underneath and feeling the soft flesh of Rachel's butt, running her fingers over the lace fabric of her panties. With her eagerness mounting Quinn slowly pulled up Rachel's skirt, it slid off her hips and down the length of her gorgeous thigh until it hit the floor. Rachel obligingly stepped away from her skirt. Her eyes locked with Quinn's she slowly undid the buttons of her blouse before allowing it too to fall to the ground.

Quinn stared at Rachel, her beautiful, tight body on display as she stood in her black bra and panties, her legs showcased by the high heels she still wore.

"You're so beautiful," Quinn managed to breathe, Rachel stepped towards her and their lips met again.

"Your turn," Rachel whispered.

Rachel felt like she was about to fall off the face of the Earth, at the beginning of the night she had no idea that this is where she would end up. But she knew, truly knew, that there was no other place she would choose to be tonight. Her eyes were focused on Quinn as she reached behind herself and undid the zipper of her dress, Quinn caught the dress before it fell and she kept it against her body.

"I'm afraid," she whispered.

"What of?" Rachel responded.

"My body it's . . . it's not like yours, not anymore. I have some stretch marks and stuff." She mumbled.

"Show me," was all Rachel could say. Quinn dropped her dress and stepped away from it, revealing her smooth white skin, she had not been wearing a bra under her dress and her beautiful breasts looked soft and inviting, her nipples were hardened and her face anxious. Rachel drank in every inch of her, smiling, "Quinn you are still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

Rachel couldn't fathom how forward she felt, but she found herself unclipping her bra and tossing it aside, Quinn came towards her, her fingers tracing all over Rachel's body. Quinn gently grabbed each side of Rachel's panties and slowly sank to her knees, taking the panties down with her. Soon those too were discarded and Rachel was completely naked.

Quinn stared up at her briefly before she started kissing the side of her knees, hot soft little kisses that Rachel swore she could feel through every part of her. Quinn's mouth slowly worked its way up Rachel's legs, kissing and licking from her knees to her inner thighs, Rachel began to pant in anticipation of what she felt was coming but to her surprise Quinn coyly averted the area she _most_ wanted to be touched and continues to tease Rachel, running her lips over Rachel's stomach and hips before she stood up.

Rachel smiled and decided to get in on the game, she too sank to her knees, but instead of taking off Quinn's panties straight away she started to kiss them. Her lips touched the soft, gentle fabric of Quinn's panties and she heard Quinn gasp. Her nose rubbed as the moistened area on the front and she felt Quinn shake.

Rachel ran her hands up and down Quinn's legs as she continues to kiss and lick at Quinn's panties.

"Please Rachel," Rachel heard her name and looked up into Quinn's desperate face and with a smile she slowly drew down Quinn's lingerie. But instead of touching Quinn she moved her body slowly towards the fireplace, standing on her knees.

Quinn got the hint and soon the two of them were on the ground, staring intently at each other.

Rachel didn't care about anything, not what her parents would think of her friends, as horrible as it sounds she didn't even care what Finn would think. Nothing else mattered right now, right now it was like they were totally alone.

The carpet underneath Quinn was soft as she gazed at Rachel, her eyes roaming over every inch of her naked body. Rachel smiled at her and reached towards her high heeled shoes.

"No," Quinn whispered, "keep them on." With that she moved towards Rachel, as she did she noticed Rachel moving back and soon Rachel was lying on her back on the carpet while Quinn moved on top of her.

As their bodies pressed against each other Quinn noticed how strong and fast Rachel's heartbeat was, or was it her own? She couldn't tell anymore. She was fascinated by the way Rachel looked, the soft tones of her breasts, the elegant lines of her neck, every glance sent a delicious sensation through her body.

Quinn traced her fingers over Rachel's shoulders, danced them lightly around Rachel's breasts and followed the smooth lines of her stomach. Quinn lowered her face and kissed at the soft, tender areas under Rachel's breasts, traced her tongue on short circles downward until she reached Rachel's bellybutton which she kissed, casting her tongue and producing more groans and gasps from Rachel.

She lifted her face up to Rachel's until she was lying on top of her, every part of her felt like it was connected with every part of Rachel. She could feel the warmth radiating from Rachel's body as she lay prone beneath her, breathing deeply. Quinn could feel her nipples pressing against Rachel's as she kissed along the hollow of her throat, kissing and licking every part of her along the way. Her hands felt like two travellers, she could have spent her whole life wandering the rise and fall of Rachel's body.

She began to move back down, taking time to lick and nip and Rachel's hard nipples, teasing them with her tongue and rolling them between her fingers, her mouth wound its way down Rachel's stomach, her hands grasped firmly on her hips now, pulling Rachel slightly upwards off the floor in her eagerness.

Now Quinn found herself at Rachel's pubic bone, which she continued to moisten with her mouth, enjoying the feel of Rachel's flesh on her tongue, marvelling in her smell. Rachel's body tensed in excitement as Quinn lowered her face further to the small nest of pubic hair between her thighs. Quinn kissed around Rachel's bikini line, occasionally pushing her nose towards Rachel's clitoris.

Finally Quinn moved her tongue down and pushed it gently into Rachel, tasting her sweetness on her tongue. Quinn was surprised by the flavour, it was musky and pleasant, she moved on with even more enthusiasm, loving the sound of Rachel's gasps every time she flicked her tongue over her clit.

It felt fantastic.

Rachel's body was on fire with pleasure, Quinn's tongue was slipping in and out of her pussy, teasing her and leaving her gasping and wanting more. Rachel pushed her hips forward with eagerness and groaned as she felt Quinn's tongue slide the whole length of her.

She had never felt anything like this, never. She touched the tops of Quinn's head, grasping her hair as the other girl gripped her clit in her lips and started gently sucking, sending Rachel into a wild spasm of ecstasy. Rachel sat up suddenly and as Quinn looked towards her Rachel gestured for her to lie back.

Rachel's body was still tingling, she knew she had been close to orgasm, but she needed to wait, this needed to last longer.

She gazed down at Quinn and started tracing her long fingers over Quinn's beautiful pale body, the stretch marks that Quinn had been so worried about seemed like nothing, they were just another part of her beauty. Rachel lowered her mouth to kiss Quinn, surprised and excited by the taste of herself she got from Quinn's kiss. Rachel poked her tongue forcefully into Quinn's mouth and as Rachel pulled away she lightly bit into Quinn's lip, releasing it with a coy smile.

Rachel because to lay light kisses on the top of Quinn's ears, gently travelling down the length of them with her mouth and her tongue, poking just enough into Quinn's ears to elicit gasps of pleasure. Then she began to kiss her beautiful neck, so slender and pale, she was like a gorgeous porcelain doll.

Rachel freed one of her hands and allowed it to roam down between Quinn's thighs as her mouth stay focused on her neck. She rubbed gently at Quinn's clit and moved her mouth downwards and took one of Quinn's nipples with her lips, lashing at them with her tongue.

While Quinn was distracted Rachel softly inserted a finger into Quinn's pussy, Quinn gasped louder than she had before. Rachel's finger was surrounded by Quinn's moist warmth and she drew it out slightly before pushing it back in.

"Oh God Rachel," Quinn whispered, "oh God." Rachel continued the motion as she impatiently lowered her mouth the Quinn's pussy. Unlike her own, Quinn's was shaved completely, void of any hairs. Rachel continued to penetrate Quinn with her finger as she pushed her tongue into Quinn, desperate to taste her.

Quinn arched her back as Rachel flicked her tongue across her pussy, pushing hard and then soft against it. Rachel pulled her finger out of Quinn only to insert two more into her, Quinn rocked a little, soft moans and ineligible whispers escaping her mouth.

Rachel loved the feel of Quinn's pussy against her mouth, rubbing her thumb across Quinn's clit and pushing her fingers in deeper while she absorbed every taste from her. Rachel gently pulled her fingers out of Quinn and rolled her over onto her stomach and with more force than she thought she was capable of she commanded Quinn to get on her hands and knees. Quinn did so willingly, exposing her ass and pussy to Rachel, she looked at her admiringly for a moment before she reinserted her fingers from behind.

"Oh God Rachel, " Quinn said as Rachel began again, "fuck me." Rachel obliged, thrusting her fingers in and out of Quinn's hot and wet pussy as she watched her ass bounce with every moment.

The burning in Rachel's own legs was becoming impossible to contain as she watched Quinn enjoy being fucked by her fingers. Once more she pulled her fingers out of Quinn and the other girl turned to face her.

"I don't really know what to do," Rachel admitted breathlessly.

"I have an idea," Quinn responded, "it's something Santana told me about, I'm not sure if you would be willing?"

"I'd be willing to do anything with you," Rachel responded earnestly, she had never felt like she trusted someone this much.

She allowed Quinn to guide her body as Rachel lay on her back and spread her legs wide, the top half of her body upright as she held herself up by her elbows. Quinn lay down on her side close to Rachel and manouvered one of her legs under Rachel, who soon realised what Quinn was aiming for and adjusted her body until Rachel and Quinn's pussies were touching in the scissoring position.

Quinn began to move against her and Rachel could feel automatic pleasure and Quinn's body ground across her clitoris, she looked over at Quinn, who's eyes with closed in pleasure and her breasts bouncing with every movement of her hips. Rachel became so wet that she and Quinn were practically slipping against each other. Rachel felt like she was being lifted up high as her breaths came out in gasps and she struggled for air.

"Oh Quinn," she said as she was lifted high, "oh God, Quinn, this is amazing."

Quinn's moans had become loud shrieks and Rachel felt herself losing control, suddenly she felt like an the ocean as waves of pleasure came rolling in one after the other, rocking through her body.

From the sounds and feel of Quinn the other girl was going through something similar, her body rocking with spasms. Rachel cried out one last time and then her oceans were still.

She lay back against the carpet, her body wet with sweat and her body still occasionally spasming with small after shocks. She could feel Quinn laying there, but everything felt numb, there was a buzzing in her ears and her vision didn't seem clear. She felt like she was having an outer body experience.

She never wanted to come down.

Quinn's heart didn't feel like it was ever going to slow and her lungs ached as she pulled in deep breaths one after the other, her whole body was wet and shaking. Rachel was dead quiet except for the sound of her deep breathing. With great effort Quinn lifted her head to stare down at the brunette she was staring blindly at the ceiling, a smile of pleasure still plastered on her face.

Quinn summoned the effort required to start to move and as Rachel realised Quinn was moving she too rolled away. Quinn had decided that standing was too much effort entirely, as obviously had Rachel who was removing her high heels from a sitting position.

Quinn smiled to herself, she was already reminiscing about how sexy Rachel's legs had looked in those heels when they were splayed open.

Quinn reached up and pulled a throw blanket and two cushions off of the lounge, she handed one to Rachel who took it with a smile. The two girls lay down next to each other without a word, Quinn pulled the blanket over them.

Never in her life had she felt so relaxed, so pleasured.

As her eyes began to close Quinn turned her head to Rachel, "happy new year," she whispered.

"Happy new year Quinn," she responded blissfully as she snuggled closer to Quinn.

Quinn closed her eyes. She was already having a _very_ happy new year.


End file.
